Fifth
by Blasen
Summary: Apollo was the god of sun, music, future, truth. He saw it coming. He knew it. Artemis and him, they'd be perfect together. However, waiting for that future, was torture.


**Hey! Toxic here! I'm going to be making a lot of these. Random Apollo/Artemis one shots. All unrelated but still- look for more in the future.**

The gods were oblivious. How smart they thought they were! They're so called 'immense' wisdom and great battle strengths.

They're family of heroes and tales of misfortune and love. They thought they knew all, everyone thought Zeus saw everything, knew everything, placed everything. How much more wrong could they have been when everyone finally saw it. They finally noticed the type of relationship Artemis and Apollo had.

Apollo assumed that it would shock everyone and everything. He even predicted that Gia, would could feel everything on her and would still be shocked. This vexed Apollo. Was it really that unbelievable that he, god and son of Zeus, would not be able to have Artemis' heart in his palm?

Possibly the only god who saw it coming was Apollo. He was the god of future after all. He foretold this to happen long before the events even came into place. Maybe that was the reason Artemis saw him smug all the time, giddy, like a child waiting for Christmas to come, and already knew what he was getting.

Apollo was patient. No body could see how utterly patient he was, waiting for the right moment to set things into motion. He would settle for no less. It made him want to burst out into laughter, how amazed and dumb-founded everyone would be!

They wouldn't know what hit them! Apollo knew, and he slowly found, that Artemis was figuring things out herself. Leto, they're mother, couldn't have known either. When she watched them play, argue, and smile at each other, all she saw was a close relationship between siblings.

Nothing more, nothing less. How wrong his mother was! How foolish everyone was! Apollo's view on life changed the day he knew. He thought about everything in a different perspective. It was thrilling. No, it was wonderfully bitter how he knew. People said that knowledge came with a price, at least they were smart enough to figure that out.

Apollo hated most of his journey bringing Artemis his. He knew they'd fall in love, they'd be sickly engrossed in each other. Waiting for that was like waiting for a blind man to one day be able to see the sun. Horrible and almost forever. The god worked hard, he loved his sister.

She just didn't love him back at the time. Why was it so hard? Why was everything so dreadfully hard? He spent countless nights wandering around her camp, eyes full of desire, just looking for her. Why was it that she almost always evaded his sight?

Was she running from him? Certainly not. Artemis was running from herself. How could she look into the love filled eyes and still keep her pride intact? She was the problem. Her pride was only the issue. Pride was a part of her, as much as water was apart of Poseidon, or snakes apart of Medusa.

It made the goddess feel like she was being ripped apart. She wanted her brother, Zeus! She _wanted_ him. But was there a way to keep a part of herself if she gave her heart to him? She eventually found the answer. No. There wasn't. It was one or the other and chose. She chose him.

In the end, Apollo couldn't have been more happy. He had swiped his first kiss with her right in front of Zeus. And the second, and the third, and the fourth...

Zeus however, couldn't have been more enraged. His daughters was precious to him. Especially Artemis. He was over come with joy when he found out that the goddess would be forever unattainable by any man. She would forever remain pure. Forever _his_ little girl.

It seemed like that dream was thrown away just as fast as it had been made. All the gods were meeting. They did this now once every two months, to insure that rules were being upheld and all issues could be discussed.

All of them were arguing. At least most of them all. Apollo had grown so much more closer with his sister. Once he realized what was to come, he wanted it to happen as soon as possible. His powers didn't grant him the luxury of knowing an exact date. He started visiting more often, of course Artemis already being in love with her brother, welcomed the visits with open arms.

She steeled herself mentally though, remembering her sense of pride. At the meeting though, it seemed like all pride had been wiped clean off her slate.

The gods and goddess were standing, making hand gestures and speaking in loud tones. Apollo just stood next to Artemis a morbid look on his face. They knew where this kind of arguing would lead to. Another pointless war. They need to stop it, the last war was over plants. What a silly thing to have a godly war over.

Zeus was standing near by, nearly throwing swings at Poseidon across from him. Apollo and Artemis struck the same idea in their minds, they shared one glance. And that was all they needed. Both had looked at each other with equal understanding, with equal forces of raw desire in their eyes.

It only took a second. A _mere second_ for them to confess. It didn't even need words. _They didn't need words._ Artemis didn't know what was happening until after it had already happened.

Apollo swooped down to plant a simple kiss on her lips, just one. He only wanted one for now. But, the god had forgotten Aphrodite's presence, and her keen skill of detecting kisses. And enforcing them more then necessary.

Aphrodite had been arguing with Hera, and stopped talking dead in her tacks when she felt it. She really _felt_ the two kissing. It was such a strong desire that Aphrodite immediately knew who it was, and a wicked smile appeared on her lips.

She was very close by. Only making the situation better for her, it only took a instant. Apollo was just about to pull back from the chaste kiss until Aphrodite worked her magic. Zeus was infuriated by just witnessing one simple kiss between them.

He was just about to really punch the god of the sea when his eyes caught the sight of Apollo moving his face close to Artemis'. They locked on, only a curious, not angry yet. That is, until he realized what his son was doing.

Aphrodite infused Apollo with just a hint more passion. She had intended to add more, but apparently she underestimated what Apollo was really feeling. About how long he had waited for this. Apollo's fingers had lifted Artemis' face up only slightly so he could get a quick peck.

After Aphrodite interfering though, his fingers tightened at her chin more, holding her in place. And so came Artemis' first and forth kisses. She would have gotten more if Zeus hadn't thrown Apollo across the room to slam him into Ares, then slamming Ares and Apollo into a thick marble column.

Aphrodite rushed over to her angry father, touching his arm gently, trying to soothe him as best as possible. Apollo lifted himself off of Ares, where the shared a serious lock of eyes. They stared at each other, at first everyone in the room thought that Ares would have punched Apollo square in the jaw. Instead, the war god gave Apollo a hive-five and a slap on the shoulder.

"Good job boy. Its about time you got somewhere." Ares was smirking widely at Apollo, no one ever though for them to have a good friendship. Apollo had been wrong. One person knew how he felt for Artemis before he had kissed her, Ares seemed to know.

He didn't ask why, or how. Ares would probably give him an answer that didn't really answer anything. So, he did the only thing that seemed right at the time. Apollo's face flushed slightly, and gave Ares a smile. Ares was very familiar with that smile. A smile of a battle won.

Zeus was already marching over there before several of the other gods were in front of him, everyone one of them trying they're best to push the Almighty god back. It was pure death threats, screaming, and chaos for a few minutes in the room.

It seemed that Apollo got several more pats on the back, clasps on his shoulder, and happy smiles from almost all the gods in the room- the only god not congratulating him being Zeus- while at the same time, Artemis was receiving several shrieks of joy and happiness from all the female goddess in the room.

There was a whole lot of celebration, and still a whole lot of death threats being thrown at Apollo. It was only after everyone had settled down and Zeus stopped screaming wildly did Artemis and Apollo even stand close to each other.

And it was in that moment, surrounded by all the gods and goddess of the world, did Artemis receive her fifth kiss.


End file.
